Three Wise Men
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Eine Ratte denkt nach ...


_Hallöchen!_

_Das folgende ist ein Herzensprojekt, das ich schon lange mit mir herumschleppe, seit Donnerstag nicht hochladen konnte - argh - und mir eben jetzt nachträglich selbst zum Geburtstag schenke ;)_

_Disclaimer: Nix meins_

_Musik: **James Blunt **mit **Three Wise Men** (ach nee ;))_

* * *

**Three Wise Men**

_They were just Three Wise Men just trying to have some fun._

_Look whose alone now_

_It's not me. It's not me._

_Those Three Wise Men_

_They've got a semi by the sea._

_Got to ask yourself the question._

_Where are they now?_

Es war Winter und der Fuchsbau war von einer weißen Schicht bedeckt, die ihn wie in Zuckerguss getaucht aussehen ließ. Fast alle seine Einwohner schliefen, nur die Mutter des Hauses war noch wach und fütterte ihre vier Monate alte Tochter, die beschlossen hatte, dass sie trotz der späten Stunde noch gerne etwas Milch hätte. Schließlich ging das Licht aus und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man eine Ratte durch eine Ritze neben der Tür ins Freie schlüpfen sehen? Derjenige, der keine Ahnung hat mag denken _Ih, die haben Ratten im Haus, was ist das denn für eine Familie? _Aber das ist keine gewöhnliche Familie. Die Weasleys, die Einwohner des Fuchsbaus, waren eine Zaubererfamilie und es war normal, dass bei ihnen eine Ratte wohnte. Ja, wohnte. Die Ratte gehörte ihrem drittältesten Sohn, Percy. Er war noch nicht lange fünf und hatte die Ratte Anfang November in ihrem Garten gefunden und zu seinem Haustier erkoren. Seine Mutter war zwar zuerst dagegen, aber wer konnte den bittenden Augen eines fünfjährigen schon lange widerstehen? Und so wurde die Ratte zu Percys Haustier, der sie Scabbers nannte, weil die Ratte, als er sie gefunden hatte, einen ganz blutig-verkrusteten Fuß hatte und ihr eine Zehe fehlte.

Die Ratte rannte durch den Garten in den nahegelegenen Wald. Kurze Zeit später konnte man anstelle eine Ratte einen Mann sehen: Peter Pettigrew. Er sah sehr traurig aus und wünschte sich, seine besten Freunde, Lily und James Potter vor 2 Monaten nicht verraten zu haben. Kaum hatte er diesen Wunsch gedacht, konnte man ein Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel spielen sehen.

Er hatte es ihnen alles gezeigt. Er, der kleine, dickliche Peter Pettigrew hatte es dem ach so stolzen James Potter, dem draufgängerischen Sirius Black und dem klugen Remus Lupin gezeigt. Ja, er, der ängstlichste, der kleinste Diener Lord Voldemorts hatte ihm den größten aller Dienste erwiesen. Er hatte ihm die Potters ausgeliefert, wie es von ihm verlangt worden war. Aus Angst, seiner Freundin, seinem Ein und Alles, könne etwas passieren hatte er seine Freunde verraten. Doch was war das Ergebnis? Er hatte sie selbst in die Luft gejagt. Bei der Explosion, die er selbst verursacht hatte, hatte er seine Freundin getötet.

Doch das war ein Verlust, den er hinnehmen musste. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Lord zu den Potters konnte. Er hatte ihm geholfen, in die ach so starken Freundschaftsbande von James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin Zwietracht zu sähen.

„_Sirius, ich muss mit dir reden."_

_Der Angesprochene blickte auf und sah Peter Pettigrew im Rahmen seiner Bürotür stehen._

„_Setz dich doch, Peter. Was gibt's?" Sirius blätterte noch kurz in ein paar Berichten, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem dicklichen jungen Mann schenkte._

„_Remus."_

_Der junge Auror starrte Peter nur an._

„_Remus?"_

„_Du weißt doch, was er ist. Du weißt, dass solche wie er sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords geschlagen haben. Sirius, du musst dich in Acht nehmen vor ihm. Er könnte der Spion sein, von dem alle sprechen."_

_Peter nickte Sirius noch zu, bevor wieder aus dessen kleinem Büro ging und einen nachdenklichen Sirius zurückließ._

Peter grinste. Das war auch zu einfach gewesen.

Sobald der Virus erst einmal in Umlauf gebracht worden war, musste man ihm nur noch bei der Verbreitung helfen.

_Es war der Abend nach einem Vollmond, als Peter bei Remus klingelte. Unter dem Vorwand, sich erkundigen zu wollen, wie es ihm ginge, betrat er dessen kleine Wohnung. _

_Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über belanglose Sachen, bis ..._

„_Remus, findest du nicht auch, dass Sirius sich seit einigen Wochen seltsam verhält?"_

_Natürlich verhielt sich Sirius seltsam. Vor allem gegenüber Remus. Aber ist das nicht logisch, wenn einem mitgeteilt wird, dass der beste Freund vielleicht der Verräter sein könnte? Peter freute sich diebisch über seine Brillianz. Er hatte begonnen, einen Keil in die ach so tolle Freundschaft von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin zu treiben._

_Remus musste erst einmal schlucken. Das hatte er sich also nicht nur eingebildet. _

„_J-Ja. Sirius ist seltsam geworden. Er sieht mich kaum noch an und redet nur im äußersten Notfall mit mir. Was meinst du, was da los ist, Pete?"_

_Peter beugte sich zu Remus._

„_Ganz einfach. Er hat zu DENEN gewechselt. Siehs mal von der Seite. Du weißt, welche Interessen seine Eltern haben, du weißt, auf welcher Seite sein Bruder steht."_

_Remus wirkte nachdenklich._

„_Aber Peter, du weißt, dass er nie wie die werden wollte. Er würde sich nie ihren Idealen beugen oder ihre Meinung annehmen. Er ist doch sogar mit 16 von zu Hause weggelaufen."_

_Peter stand auf._

„_Menschen können ihre Meinung ändern, Remus. Und nun muss ich wieder gehen."_

_Er rieb sich den Unterarm. „Die Arbeit ruft." _

Seine nächste Intrige war danach nur noch ein Kinderspiel.

„_Was meinst du, damit, dass Voldemort wüsste, dass James und ich uns näher stehen als manche Brüder, Peter?"_

_Peter war wieder einmal bei Sirius. Wie er erfahren hatte, wollte sein Jugendidol seinen besten Freund als Geheimniswahrer einsetzen. Er musste es so drehen, dass James ihn nahm. Dann könnte er dem Lord den Aufenthaltsort der Potters verraten und in seiner Achtung steigen._

„_Ganz einfach, Sirius. Du bist die einfachste Wahl. James vertraut dir, du vertraust James. Ihr gebt und nehmt gegenseitig. Wenn er jemandem sein Leben und das seiner Familie anvertrauen würde, dann dir. Das weiß der Dunkle Lord."_

„_Danke Peter. Würdest du bitte gehen. Ich muss nachdenken."_

Und wieder hatte er es geschafft, den ehemals so starken Zusammenhalt zu schwächen.

„_Wormtail, was bringst du mir."_

_Peter verbeugte sich tief vor dem selbsternannten Lord Voldemort._

„_Ich werde euch bald den Aufenthaltsort der Potter mitteilen können, mein Gebieter. Es bedarf nicht mehr viel, und ich werde zum Geheimniswahrer ernannt. Black und Potter mistrauen Lupin, Lupin misstraut Black und Black vertraut sich nicht einmal mehr selbst. Das wird ein Kinderspiel."_

„_Wahrlich großartig. Erst heute gelang uns ein Großschlag gegen Dumbledores sogenannten Phoenixorden, bei dem einige starben. Darunter dieser Fenwick und die Prewett-Brüder. Wenn ich jetzt noch die Potters bekomme, steht meinem Sieg nichts mehr im Weg. Du kannst dich entfernen, Wormtail."_

Obwohl er froh sein sollte, dass er seinem Lord diesen Dienst erweisen konnte, nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm. Ja, die Potters waren tot, aber sein Meister ebenfalls. Besiegt von einem Kleinkind. Sollte die Prophezeiung doch recht gehabt haben? Dabei war es so einfach gewesen, der Geheimniswahrer zu werden. Als er im Phoenix-Hauptquartier ein Gespräch zwischen James und Sirius belauscht hatte, wäre er vor Freude am liebsten in die Luft gehüpft.

„_James, ich weiß, wer der Verräter ist."_

_Sirius war ganz aufgeregt. James bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen._

„_Es ist Remus, James. Es passt alles zusammen. Er verschwindet des öfteren plötzlich, macht ein Geheimnis daraus, wo er war, er ist verschlossen, sieht uns kaum noch in die Augen und zu alle dem kommt, dass er ein Werwolf ist."_

_James sah Sirius perplex an._

„_Hörst du dir überhaupt selbst zu? Das ist dein verdammter bester Freund, den du hier verurteilst. Und was ist das überhaupt für eine Begründung? Werwolf?"_

„_Bester Freund? Mein einziger Freund bist du. Von dir weiß ich, dass du niemals auf die andere Seite wechseln wirst." Sirius fasste James an den Oberarm._

„_Sirius. In diesen Zeiten kann man niemandem vertrauen. Die Mission die neulich schief ging? Ein Verräter in unseren Reihen, von dem es niemand gedacht hatte."_

„_Von Remus denkt es auch niemand ... Aber warum ich eigentlich hier bin ... Bitte nehmt einen anderen."_

„_Einen a-anderen? Warum, Sirius? Ich vertraue dir. Nur dir. Ich vertraue dir sogar das Leben meiner Familie an."_

„_Hörst du dir selbst zu, Prongs? Gerade sagtest du, dass man in diesen Zeiten niemandem vertrauen soll und dann sagst du, dass du mir vertraust. Was, wenn ich plötzlich ein Todesser wäre? Was, wenn die über mich siegen würden?"_

_Sirius wurde von James nach oben gezogen._

„_Weil ich WEIß, dass du das nicht machen würdest, Padfoot. Genauso wenig wie ich das machen würde."_

_Sirius sah James nicht an._

„_Es ehrt mich, dass du soviel Vertrauen in mich hast, James, aber bitte nehmt jemand anderen, Peter zum Beispiel."_

„_Peter?" James lief im Zimmer auf und ab_

„_Ja, Peter. Keiner würde ihn verdächtigen. Mich hingegen würde sofort jeder als Geheimniswahrer vermuten."_

„_Du hast ja recht. Hol ihn rein."_

Ha. Das war ihr größter Fehler gewesen. Der Werwolf war raus aus dem Rumtreiberrudel, der Hund traute sich selbst nicht mehr und der Hirsch lieferte sich selbst der Schlange aus. Sie waren eben nur drei kluge Männer, die etwas Spaß wollten. Doch wo hat sie das hingeführt? Und wer ist jetzt alleine? Peter Pettigrew befand dass es nicht er war. Er hatte eine Familie, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, selbst wenn es als Ratte war.

* * *

_So, und was sollt ihr jetzt machen? Genau - reviewen. Es stimmt mich traurig, dass so viele meine Geschichten lesen, aber im Endeffekt immer die gleichen leute reviewen (nix gegen euch, Linsy und Moons). Gefallen euch die Geschichten nicht? Lest ihr überhaupt zu Ende? Aber eins ist schon mal klar: Nur, um Reviews zu bekommen, schreibe ich kein Harry/Draco, oder James/Severus. Das wäre, als ob ich meine Seele verkaufen würde._


End file.
